As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users are information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems, e.g., computer, personal computer workstation, portable computer, computer server, print server, network router, network hub, network switch, storage area network disk array, RAID disk system and telecommunications switch.
Information handling systems have memories, e.g., random access memory (RAM) cache memory, etc., for storing critical information and program instructions. The memory may experience single-bit errors at some locations. These single bit errors may be detected, logged and the error occurrence displayed as a memory error message on a maintenance status display, e.g., information handling system front panel liquid crystal display (LCD). If the information handling system supports spare bank/spare row, the system may switch to a different dual inline memory module (DIMM) after a certain number of single-bit errors are detected in an in-service DIMM. However, for information handling systems that do not support spare bank/spare row memory swapping, there are only a few options to continue reliable memory operation. The DIMM having excessive single-bit errors may be removed, resulting in less memory in the information handling system, and/or swapping the defective DIMM with a good DIMM. Either option may require hardware/chipset support and operator/administrator intervention.